Karakura High School Festival
by Nacchan Allen
Summary: Karakura High School ngadain festival ? Apakah yang akan terjadi ? baca aja ndiri ! ni fanfic pertama gue jadi maaf kalo gaje & garing ...
1. Chapter 1

Nacchan : "OLALALAAAAA… Minna-san !!! Ini fanfic pertama gue…. Jadi maklumin aja kalo gaje, gak bermutu, garing, 'n abal !!! Gomenasai Minna !!!" (membungkuk)

Makkun : "Silahkan baca !!!"

Disclaimer : Iya, iya…. Gue tau ! BLEACH ntu punyanya Om Tite Kubo, bukan milik gue…. BUKAN !!

**KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL FESTIVAL**

**By : Nacchan Allen**

**In Ichigo's Room**

"Heeeeh…. Festival ? " gumam seseorang berambut putih dan memiliki mata hijau, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hitsugaya Toushirou. (JENG… JENG..!!)

"Yuuupzz !!! bentar lagi bakal diadain Festival Budaya di sekolah, makanya sekarang udah kudu siap-siap" kata Ichigo yang lagi nyiapin perlengkapan buat sekolah besok.

"Oooh…. Trus kelas kita bakal ngadain apa ?" kata Toshiro sambil makan keripik kentang.

"Kata Bu Guru sih… terserah kita… gue sih pengennya ngadain drama " jawab Ichigo sambil mencomot satu pisang goreng super gede ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ogah !! Gue gak mau drama !" bantah Toshiro

"Heh ? Emangnya kenapa ??" Ichigo heran

"Ntar ujung-ujungnya gue yang dapet peran sial… hhhh penderitaan gue udah cukup"

"Eh iya juga ya….."

"Alah udahlah! gue mau pulang …. Dah Kurosaki.." setelah memberikan salam Toshiro pergi dari rumah Ichigo dengan melompat jendela. (anak baek jangan ditiru !)

**In Karakura School**

Di pagi hari yang cerah tapi tetep mendung (heeeeh? gimane ceritanya tuh ?!)

"Ohayou Rukia, Renji, Toshiro !" sapa ichigo pada teman-temannya yang keliatannya lagi sibuk itu. Rukia lagi ngebawa-bawa kain yang bakal dia gunakan buat festival nanti. Si Baboon a.k.a Renji lagi nge-cat papan reklame sekolah. Sedangkan Toshiro…. Jangan ditanya dia lagi molor dengan imutnya. (gyaaaaa… Author tepar)

"Ooh… Ohayou, Ichigo !" balas Rukia sambil lari keluar kelas

"Osh… Ichigo !" balas Renji dengan semangat '45

"………….." balas Toshiro yang masih ngorok. (emang gitu bisa dibilang lagi ngebalas salam ??)

"Oiii… Ichigo bantuin 'nape ! lagi repot nih " Tereak Renji sambil tetep nge-cat reklame dengan semangat '45. Maklumin aja dia kan Baboon gila (ditonjok Renji)

"Oke..oke…gue naro tas dulu."

Ditengah kesibukan menjelang festival budaya itu, Keigo berlari-lari gaje menuju kelas. Sambil ngebawa entah apa itu tapi kelihatannya itu selembar kertas berwarna kuning.

"WOOOOIIII….!!!!! Kelas kita udah ditentuin bakal ngeluarin apa buat festival besok !!!" tereak Keigo yang sekarang ganti nari-nari gaje didepan kelas. Semua sweat drop.

"Emangnya ntar kelas kita bakal ngeluarin apa ???" Ichigo yang mulai kesel ngeliat tingkah lakunya Keigo mulai angkat bicara.

"He he he he…" tampang Keigo tiba-tiba aja jadi mirip ma Hiruma Yoichi dari Eyeshield 21 (It's my favorite chara from eyeshield 21) "Penasaran khaaan ??? penasaran kaaan ??? penasaran kaa…." BUAAAKKHHH !!!!! sebuah sepatu melayang tepat ke muka Keigo.

( rasain tuh dasar gila !!!)

"Ni anak udah mulai gila apa ?? buruan omongin !!!!" tereak Ichigo yang kekeselannya udah nyampe' ubun-ubun.

"Uuuuugghh… I-Iya…iya… " sambil membuka gulungan kertas. "Pengumuman ! disampaikan kepada seluruh siswa kelas ini bahwa kelas ini akan mengeluarkan….. Ehem ! Café Cosplay !!!!." walah kok jadi kayak ngumumin pesan dari kerajaan yah….??

"Heeeeehh… cosplay ??? apaan tuh ??" dengan tampang blo'on Renji yg emang di soul society gak ada yg namanya 'cosplay' bertanya ke Keigo.

" HAAAHH !! UAAPAA !!! RENJI, ELO GAK TAU COSPLAY ITU APA ?! IMPOSSIBLE !! hari gene masih ada yang kagak tau apa itu Cosplay ?! Oke !! Orochi ! jelasin apa itu Cosplay !!! dengan komando dari Keigo, Orochi (Orochi ntu dari 'the endless illution' ) langsung menjelaskan apa itu Cosplay.

" Jadi… Cosplay itu BLA… BLA… BLA… lalu biasa nya Cosplay itu… BLA… BLA… Bajunya biasanya….. BLA.. BLA…. BLA… " selesai Orochi menjelaskan apa itu Cosplay dia langsung melesat pergi lewat jendela ( sekali lagi !! jangan ditiru !!! berbahaya!!). Sekarang terlihat tampang Renji yang makin Blo'on.

"Oooh….. Uuuh… Maksudnya apa sih ????" Tanya Renji sekali lagi

"YAAA AAMPYUUN RENJIIIII !!!!! udah dijelasin kayak gitu masih belom ngerti juga ????!!!!" Tereak Keigo. Dia marah-marah sambil nari-nari gaje. Semuanya sweat drop.

" Udahlah Keigo…. Si Renji itu kan emang o'on, jadi gak usah dipikirin " Ichigo berusaha nenangin Keigo yang udah stress sampai nari-nari gaje. Ueeh.. jijikss..

" Heh !! apa lu bilang ???" Renji ngasih death glare ke Ichigo

" Gak ada siaran ulang ! dasar O'ON ! " sahut Ichigo sambil ngebalas death glarenya Renji

"STRAWBERRY !"

"BABOON GILA !"

" KEPALA JERUK !"

" KINGKONG !"

" WORTEL !"

" DIAAAAAAAAAM !!!!! kalian ngeganggu tidur gue tau' !!! ribut sekali lagi, gue bekuin lo berdua pake Hyourinmaru !! NGERTI ???!!! " Tereak Toushiro yang lagi Bad Mood gara-gara 2 orang gila yang tereak-tereak dengan biadab didepan kelas.

"IYA !! TAICHOU !!" Jawab Renji & Ichigo sambil ketakutan. Ichigo aja sampe' manggil Toshiro 'Taichou'.

" Bagus !!! dari pada kalian bertengkar kayak anak kecil gitu mendingan sekarang kalian bersiap-siap buat festival nanti !" setelah ditugaskan oleh Toshiro, seluruh kelas memulai pekerjaan masing-masing.

**In Breaktime**

Dilorong sekolah yang gak terlalu sempit juga gak terlalu besar, tampaklah seorang cowok dengan gaya rambut yang botak (eeeeh emang gitu bisa dibilang gaya rambut ya ?? ) berjalan dengan tergesah-gesah. Yap !! siapa lagi pemilik kepala botak kalo bukan Ikkaku Madarame. Ikkaku berjalan tergesah-gesah menuju kelas nya Toshiro.

"Anooo…. Hitsugaya Taichou… boleh saya mengganggu sebentar ???" tampak Toshiro lagi berhasil membuat membuat bunga mawar dari tissue dengan ukuran yang super gede ( UUeeeehh dasar jenius )

" Ng…. Ada apa…. Madarame ?"

" Begini Taichou…. Kami perlu bantuan Taichou… " Ikkaku gemetar saking takutnya. Dia tau kalo Toshiro bakal ngamuk ngedengar permintaan darinya.

" Bantuan apa ?" Toshiro tetep cuek

" Anooo…. Begini…. Bisakah anda membantu saya membuka pintu ruang Audio ?" Huaaaaaa mati gue bentar lagi gue pasti bakal dibekuin ma Hyourinmaru. Jerit Ikkaku dalam hati.

"Hah ? Ruang Audio ??"

Toshiro dan Ikkaku pun pergi ke ruang Audio yang dimaksud. Toshiro berjalan dengan tampan cool dan se-cuek mungkin. Sedangkan Ikkaku….. dia masih gemetar ketakutan. Sebenernya apa sih yang ditakutin ma Ikkaku ?? oke, bentar lagi kalian tau kok. Mari kita countdown

1 ….. !!~

2 …. !!~

3 …. !!~

"UUUUUUAAAAPAAAAAA ???!!!!! ELO NGEHINA GUE YAAAA ??? HAH !!!!"

Suara Toshiro menggelegar sampai ke penjuru dunia ( Ceeeilah Lebay ).

" M, ma…maaf…. Hi… Hitsugaya… T, ta..ta…taichou….." Ikkaku udah ketakutan sampai pengen ngompol.

" MAAF, MAAF, PALA LO BOTAK !!!! ( emang ) Kurang ajar banget lo nyuruh gue masuk ke ventilasi udara yang super sempit itu !!!" tentu aja Toshiro marah, dirinya merasa diejek.

" Ta, tapi… hanya Hitsugaya taichou yang bisa masuk lewat ventilasi udara itu….. kumohon Taichou….!!! Gue harus segera siaran nih…. !!!! Pleaassseee !!! taichou kan tinggal masuk ke ventilasi udara trus masuk ruang Audio…. Buka kuncinya, udah itu doank !!!!" rayu Ikkaku sambil pasang wajah se-imut (amit kale) mungki, kepala botaknya sampe nginclong. Silau… man !!!

" Soten ni Zase……!!!"

" Eeehh ???!!! Cho…Chotto matte…!!! Taicho !!!!"

" HYOURINMARU !!!!!!!"

" UWAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHH !!!!!!"

'KREEEEKKKHHH'

Begitulah mulai sekarang Karakura High School mempunyai sebuah patung es yang tahan panas hasil karya dari Hitsugaya Toushiro sang pemahat jenius.

"Huh !!!" Setelah puas menyiksa Ikkaku, Toshiro melengos pergi dengan perasaan kesal

**Di lain tempat………**

" Oi, Renji kuas cat yang kuasnya warna merah mana ?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke belakang tanpa melihat Renji.

" Nih… " Renji menyodorkan kuas itu ke Ichigo…… tapi…. Apa yang terjadi, saudara –saudara ??? Ichigo ternya salah mengambil kuas dan malah ngambil rambut Renji.

" Adooohhh !!! WOI !! Ichigo, sakit neh !!!" tereak Renji kesakitan

" UUpss… maap…. Gak sengaja …. He he he !" Ichigo hanya tertawa nyengir sambil ngambil kuas yang diberikan Renji.

Ditengah keadaan yang pada sibuk nyiapin ini-itu buat festival budaya, para murid perempuan di kelas Ichigo pada ngerumpi gak jelas di pojok ruangan.

" KYAAAA !!! Rangiku-san itu ide yang bagus !!! GOD JOB !!" jerit Inoue dan Rukia sambil mengangkat jempol tangan kanan mereka masing-masing.

" HUH !! siapa dulu donk Rangiku Matsumoto geto loh !! Hua ha ha ha ha !!" Ke-PD-an Rangiku yang makin menjadi-jadi akibat pujian dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

" Terus… trus… gimana kalo ditambahin yang kayak gini ? " Imbuh Rukia dengan semangat '45.

" Huwaaaa… ide yang bagus Rukia-san !!! ditambah sama ini ! gimana ? " Inoue kegirangan.

" Baiklah rencana sudah di tetapkan !! kalian semua harus bekerja sama dengan baik ! MENGERTI ?????" komando Rangiku

" DI MENGERTI RANGIKU-SAN !!!!!" semangat anak-anak perempuan yang laen

Disisi lain keadaan semakin ramai dan acara festival budaya yang ditunggu-tunggu pun semakin mendekat

**---- TO BE CONTINUED ---**

Nacchan : "Huwaaaah… akhirnya selesai juga… capek Bo ~"

Makkun : "Banyak juga ya Bos, nih es lemon "

Nacchan : "Thanks !" SLRUUUP "Hmmm.. Enaaakk….. buatan Makkun emang slalu enak ! Sip !

Makkun : "Ehe he he he…." ( Blushing )

Toshiro : "Untunglah di Fanfic ini, image gue gak ancur-ancur amat. Setidaknya gue masih keliatan cool.."

Nacchan : "KYAAAAA…. SHIRO-CHAN !!! KAWAAAAIIIII !!!" (meluk Toshiro, Toshiro langsung menghindar. Author nabrak tong sampah)

Toshiro : "SAVEEEEE…"

Nacchan : "Eiiit…. Jangan senang dulu Shiro-Chan ! di chapter yang selanjutnya akan ada kejutan buat mu ! Ue he he he "( Kembali dari alam kubur (baca : sampah) dengan senyuman ala Hiruma Yoichi dari Eyeshield 21.)

Toshiro : "Eeeh… ja.. jangan-jangan …."

Nacchan : "Tunggu aja Shiro-Chan ! Chapter selanjutnya bakal gue ubah abis-abisan image lo ! Gya ha ha ha ha !" ( sambil nembakin bazooka hasil nyolong dari lockernya Hiruma) DOR…. DOR… DOR.. DHUUUUUAARR…. !!!!!!!

Toshiro & Makkun : "GYAAAAAA… !!!!! STOP, STOP !!! UWAAAAA !!!!"

Nacchan : "And all readers, PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!" (tetep nembakin bazooka)


	2. Chapter 2

Nacchan : "YEEEEAAAAAHHHH….!!!! Akhirnya chapter 2 update jugaaaa…. !!! fuuuuu…. Leganya ~ ~ ~ bisa ng-update ni chapter 2. meskipun banyak halangan, tapi melodi(?) yang pas ! maaf telat update, soalnya beberapa hari ini computer gue suka error. Sekali lagi gomen !" (membungkuk dalam-dalam)

Makkun : "Bos, dilarang Copy Paste milik orang laen… Itu tidak SMART !!!"

Nakkun : "Lha… ?? elo sendiri copy paste kata-kata milik Kotaro dari team Bando Spiders dari anime eyeshield 21…. Gimana sih !!"

Nacchan : "Udah ! Diem ! Dasar sampah sialan !"

Nakkun & Makkun : "Wow ! Bos niru Hiruma & Agon sekaligus ! SUGOI !!!"

Nacchan : "Hngggg… daripada elo berdua nganggur mendingan bikinin gue cemilan ma minuman. Laper nih !"

Nakkun : "Osh… gue bikin cemilan !" ( Sambil lari ke Dapur )

Makkun : "Gue yang bikin minuman !" ( ngikutin Nakkun lari ke dapur )

Toshiro : "Hhhhhhh….. perasaan gue gak enak nih….."

Nacchan : "Kyaaaaaa !!!!! Shiro-chan kapan datengnya ???" (meluk Shiro-chan erat-erat)

Toshiro : "Lepasin gue !!! O ya ! lo nggak beneran kan…. Soal ngebuat image gue ancur-ancuran di chapter 2 ini ??" (berharap kalo Author bakal bilang 'NGGAK')

Nacchan : "Aduuuuuhh… Shiro-chan ini… gue kan gak pernah Bo'ong !!! Nah, Para readers yang udah lama nunggu…. SELAMAT MEMBACA !!!!"

Toshiro : "Cho….chotto matte !!!!!

Makkun : "Balasan Reviewnya ada di bawah."

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE FESTIVAL**

Di pagi hari yang cerah. Hari ini hari 'H' Festival Karakura High School. Seluruh murid sibuk menyiapkan ini-itu untuk acara kelas maupun klubnya. Acara festival dimulai jam 10 pagi, jadi para pengunjung masih belum datang. Tiba-tiba….. 'DRAP… DRAP… DRAP… !!!!' terdengar suara derap kaki yang sangat cepat di lorong sekolah. Mengagetkan seluruh penghuni sekolah.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA !!!!" terlihat Toushiro sedang berusaha mati-matian lari dari segerombolan cewek yang siap 'memangsanya'.

"TAICHOU !!! Jangan lariiiiiii" tereak salah seorang siswa dengan 'itu'nya yang gede, Matsumoto Rangiku, fukutaichou Toshiro di Divisi 10.

"Gue gak bakalan lari kalo kalian nggak ngejar-ngejar gu……BUAAAAAKH !!!!" sebelum Toshiro menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kepalanya menubruk sesuatu.

"Auuuuhhh… Toshiro ! jangan lari-larian di lorong donk !!!" protes 'sesuatu' yang bisa disebut seseorang dengan kepala jeruk bernama Strawber… eh, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Urusai… ah !" Toshiro sadar kalo para gerombolan cewek sudah ada mengelilinginya.

"Ufu fu fu fu…. Kau tak bisa lari lagi ! Taichou !" Kata Rangiku dengan muka super serem.

"Eeekkh… tu, tunggu Matsumoto !!! Se, sebenarnya kalian ini mau ngapain ???" kata Toushiro sambil mundur-mundur cari kesempatan buat melarikan diri.

"Alah udalah gak usah banyak tanya !!! Semua, cepat angkat Taichou !!!"

"OOOSSSSHHH !!!!!!!" jawab para cewek sambil mengangkat Toshiro dan segera lari entah kemana.

"GYAAAAAAAA….. TURUNIN GUEEEEE !!!!!!! KUROSAKI, HEEEEELP !!!" Toshiro tereak-tereak minta pertolongan, tapi sebelum Kurosaki sempat menolongnya para gerombolan cewek itu udah melesat cepat sambil membawa Taichou imut ntu.

"Tu…. To, Toushiro……. " Ichigo hanya bisa cengo melihat Toushiro di bawa pergi oleh segerombolan cewek.

Kelas Ichigo membuka stand 'Café Cosplay' yang keliatannya entar bakalan ancur !!! Di luar kelas mau pun dalam kelas sudah terpampang bermacam – macam dekorasi. Kursi-kursi dan meja-meja sudah ditata rapi.

"Ohayou, Renji, Keigo, Ikkaku !!" sapa Ichigo ke 3 temannya yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Ohayou, Ichigo !!" balas mereka berbarengan. Ichigo terlihat seperti kebingungan. Dia mondar-mandir di lorong deket tangga.

"Ada apa, Ichigo ???" (ada kepala orennya ichigo. –Author dijitak ichigo-) tanya Renji yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah bingung Ichigo.

"Ah, enggak hanya saja… tadi pagi Toushi…." Belum selesai Ichigo berkata, terdengar suara jeritan.

"GYAAAAAAA !!!!!!" suara jeritan itu terdengar dari dalam kelas .

Ichigo, Keigo, Renji, dan Ikkaku segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

'SREEEEG' suara pintu yang dibuka Ichigo

'BLUK !!!'

Segera setelah pintu dibuka, semuanya terlihat kaget ( suara tadi dari tasnya Ichigo yang jatuh), kayak abis ngeliat sesuatu yang 'IMPOSSIBLE !!'. Apakah sesuatu itu ????

Yup !!! didalam kelas, terlihat seorang perempuan (?) berambut putih panjang ( dia pake wig ) dengan mata berwarna hijau, mengenakan furisode berwarna biru bermotif sakura putih. Di rambutnya terdapat hiasan rambut yang membuatnya terlihat makin cantik.

"GYAAAAAA ????!!!!! JANGAN LIAT !! JANGAN LIAAAAAA !!! Pergi kalian !!" orang itu berteriak histeris.

"To, Toushiro ???!!!" Jerit Ichigo dkk berbarengan. Yupz….. it's Hitsugaya Toushirou. Ehe he he he ternyata laki-laki toh…..(author di-bankai ma Toshiro)

"Ah ! Ichigo !! ayo kemari, Cepatlah…. Cepat !" panggil Rangiku dengan semangat '45

"Anooo…. Dia… Toushiro ???" Ichigo nggak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Toshiro yang menjengkelkan dan suka marah-marah sekarang terlihat sangat cantik. Sampai membuat jantungnya deg-gegan ( HAYOOOO !!! )

"IYA ! Bagaimana ? Cocokkan ?" Rukia meminta komentar dari Ichigo. Ya…. Emang dia yang mendandani Toshiro makanya dia sangat bangga, sedangkan Rangiku yang bertugas mengurusi pakaian.

"Apanya yang COCOK !! cepat copot semua hiasan rambut ini juga wig ini ! dan lepaskan GUEEEE !!!! gue mau ganti baju !!!!" Toshiro meronta-ronta sejadi-jadinya. Suhu ruangan langsung turun drastis. (WOW !!)

"Aduuuuhhh…. Taichou ini, inikan cocok untuk Taichou. Jadi gak usah di copot !" Rangiku mencoba membujuk Taichou-nya itu.

"I, Iya… Toushiro, kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan furisode itu." Sahut Ichigo dengan muka yang merah kayak kepiting rebus.

"HITSUGAYA TAICHOU !! dan gue gak CANTIIIIIK !!!!" Ralat Toushiro sambil ngasih death glare ke arah semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Suiiit… suiiit… ceeileeeh…. Ichigo… !!!" goda Rangiku. Ichigo langsung Blushing.

"Aaaargggh !!! sudah ! Matsumoto cepet lepasin !! Ato elo gue pecat !" ancam Toushiro.

( Iya, pecat aja ! ntar nacchan yang jadi penggantinya)

"Eits…. Ancaman itu tidak berlaku lagi, lho. Taichou." Jawab Rangiku dengan wajah sumringah kayak abis ketiban duren.

"Hah ? Maksudmu ??" Toushiro bingung, gak biasanya ancamannya gak mempan.

"Ehe he he he…. Yang ngasih ide ini kan Soutaichou !" jawab Rangiku sambil senyam-senyum + nari nari gaje penuh kemenangan.

"HAAAAHH ???!!!"

"Begini ceritanya…. Kemarin lusa aku ke Seireitei buat melapor ke Soutaichou. Waktu sedang melapor, aku kasih tau aja ke Soutaichou kalo bentar lagi ada festival di sekolah. Trus Soutaichou ngasih ide ini ke aku. Karena itu ini kan idenya Soutaichou, jadi Taichou gak bisa nolak. Ueeee he he he …" jelas Rangiku dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyum gaje nya ( dasar gila !!! dari tadi senyum-senyum. Masuk ke Menur sana ! )

"Uaappaa ????!!!! ja, jadi Soutaichou yang nyuruh ??"

"Iyaaaaa !!!" jawab Rangiku sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan

"U, Uwaaaaa !!!! Gue gak mauuu !!!" tereak Toushiro sambil nangis-nangis gaje.

"Tapi ini perintah Soutaichou loooo ….. " goda Rangiku

"Ta, tapi… gue kan harus ngasih sambutan waktu pembukaan nanti… masa pake' furisode kayak gini…." Toushiro mencoba mencari belas kasihan ( pengemis kale ??? )

"Tenang, Taichou !! Kepala Sekolah juga sudah memperbolehkan kok"

"EEEhhhhh ??? kok bisa ???" Tanya Renji yang sedari tadi diem jadi batu gara-gara ngeliat Toushiro pake furisode.

"Ya bisa donk…. Caranya dengan ngasih tu Kepala Sekola mesum sogokan. Beres deh !!" jawab Rangiku dengan meunjukkan keseksiannya.

"Sogokan ???" semuanya pada bingung, kecuali para cewek juga Toushiro yang bingung ntar harus bagaimana.

**Festival… START !! **

**Upacara Pembukaan **

"Baiklah anak-anak… mari kita dengarkan sambutan dari perwakilan siswa. ( Jeng, jeng.. ini dia My Yuki-Himeeee !!!) Silahkan, Hitsugaya Toushirou…. !!" Kata Guru yang jadi MC dengan mempersilahkan Toshiro naik ke panggung.

Saat Toshiro sudah berada di atas panggung, seluruh siswa baik laki-laki maupun perempuan langsung tepar ngeliat penampilan Toshiro yang terlihat sangat mempesona. (Author juga tepar)

"Anooo…. Saya Hitsugaya Toushiro, perwakilan dari seluruh siswa" begitu Toushiro angkat bicara, para lelaki langsung nosebled sampai ada yang pingsan. Sampai petugas medis kewalahan. "Be, begini… sa, saya harap seluruh siwa maupun siswi dapat menikmati festival dengan semangat." Toshiro memberikan senyum (yang dipaksakan) ke para murid. Dan apa yang terjadi Readers…??? Seluruh murid pada tepar !!! UKS penuh !!! dibelakang banyak tumpukan mayat ( baca : siswa yang pingsan ) yang tidak bisa di tampung UKS !!!.

"Lalu… BLA… BLA… BLA….." selesai Toshiro turun dari panggung, dia langsung menuju ke kelasnya.

"Taichou !!!! Pidato Taichou tadi bagus sekali lhooo !!!!" ucap Rangiku sambil nemplok ke Toushiro.

"Matsumoto…." Ucap Toshiro dengan nada suara yang rendah

"Mmm ??... apa Taichou ???" dengan tampang blo'onnya Rangiku tanya ke Taichou-nya

"Shoten ni Zase……" muncul aura gelap disekitar Toshiro

"Eeeeehh… tu, tunggu Taicho…" Rangiku mulai panik

"…. HYOURINMARU !!!!!!! "

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! TIIIIIDAAAAAAAAK !!!!!" sebuah patung es Rangiku langsung melayang ke angkasa( cling )

"HUH !! Dasar Fukutaichou sialan !" gerutu Toushiro. ( Ueeeehh… Shiro-chan copy paste kata-kata milik Hiruma ! )

Dengan begini, resmilah pembukaan festival budaya. Para pengunjung mulai berdatangan . Ada yang datang dengan pasangannya, temannya, keluarganya, ada juga yang datang sambil ngajak anjingnya.(walah… gak ada pacar, anjing pun jadi !!)

Tiba-tiba………

WUUUUUUUUUUSSSSHHHH !!!!!

Angin kencang datang. Tapi…. Ada yang aneh. Bersamaan dengan angin kencing.. eh, kencang itu, terdengar juga suara jeritan.

"GYAAAAAAAA !!!!!! JANGAN IKUTIN GUEEEE !!!" seseorang berlari sekuat tenaga dengan menggunakan furisode berwarna biru.

"WOAAAA !!!! HIMEEEEEE !!!!!" tereak segerombolan cowok

"Hentikaaaan !!!! jangan ikutin gue dan jangan panggil gue 'HIME' !!!" tereak orang yang dipanggil 'HIME' itu. (Hime a.k.a putri)

"Ayolah 'Hime' …. Kita foto bareng…. " pinta salah seorang dari para gerombolan itu.

"Foto, mbah mu !! sekali lagi, nama gue Hitsugaya Toushiro ! bukan 'Hime' !!! ingat itu !!". ternyata orang yang dikejar-kejar itu Hitsugaya Toshiro sang kapten imut dari Divisi 10.

Toshiro berlari ke dalam gedung sekolah, mencari tempat sembunyi yang aman. Tiba-tiba…. BUUUUUMMM !!!! muncul asap hitam (?) mengepul, menghalangi jalan.

"HOOLAAAA !!!Toushiro-kun!" muncul seorang perempuan mengenakan kostum ninja plus dengan penutup wajah dari dalam asap.

"Si, siapa kau ???!!!" Toushiro kaget dengan kedatangan ninja (?) itu.

"Gue ?? Gue pembela kebenaran yang siap memberantas kejahatan !!" ( kok jadi kayak sailor moon ? ) ninja itu mengepalkan tangan.

"Pe, pembela kebenaran ????" Toshiro makin bingung.

"IYAAA !!! Toushiro-kun mau ditolong gak ???" dengan masang muka yang dibuat se-imut mungkin

"Ma, mau sih. Tapi…. Siapa lo ???" tanya Toushiro sambil ngelirik segerombolan cowok yang makin mendekat.

"Aih, aih…. Masa' gak tau sih ?? ini gue… (sambil ngebuka penutup muka) AUTHOR FANFIC INI !!!!!" dengan gaya sok pembela kesiangan.. eh, kebenaran, ninja itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai AUTHOR ???!!! ( lha ?? yang nulis sekarang siapa dong ??}

"WHA.. ??!!!"

"udahlah, Toushiro-kun. Mau ditolong gak ???"

"e, eh… ma, mau saja sih.. tapi, bagaimana caranya ?" Toshiro udah nyerah. Sebaiknya dia cepat-cepat sebelum gerombolan cowok datang.

"Gampang, gampang !! lewat 'VENTILASI' aja (lagi ??!!) ! gampangkan ?? apalagi bagi mu yang ceb…" DUAAAAAAGGGGHH !!!!! Toshiro langsung menendang Author sampai ke langit…. (cling)

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!"

"Huh ! dasar Author gila ! pergi aja lo ke neraka !" ( heh, Shiro-chan ! kalo author mati, siapa yang nge-gaji elo ?! ) sambil mendengus kesal, Toshiro cepat-cepat berlari karena gerombolan cowok udah ada dibelakangnya.

Toushiro berlari ke lorong sempit. Tiba-tiba… Toshiro berhenti. Ada apa ?? (sudah dibilangin ! ada kepala oren-nya Ichigo ! –dijitak Ichigo-). Ternyata….. jalan yang dipilih Toushiro…. BUNTUNG eh, BUNTU !!!

"Si, sial !! Mati gue !!" batin Toshiro

"Ehe he… Hosh, hosh… sekarang 'Hime' sudah nggak bisa lari lagi.. Hosh, hosh…!!"

Ternyata para gerombolan cowok tadi udah ada di belakang Toshiro.

"E,eh… tu, tunggu dulu..!!!" Toshiro mundur-mundur kebelakang. Duuuk !! punggung Toshiro menabrak dinding.

"Ayolah, Hime… kami hanya minta foto bersama !" pinta mereka sambil memasang muka mesum.

"Sudah gue bilang, gue gak mau !!! pergi sana !!"

"Semakin marah, 'Hime' semakin terlihat cantik !! kami mencintaimu 'Himeeee' !!!!"

Mereka tereak sambil berlari menerjang Toushiro.

"G, GYAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! HEEEEEELP !!!!" Toushiro mencoba mencari pertolongan. Di saat seperti itu, Tiba-tiba seluruh cowok yang mau menyerang Toushiro pingsan dalam sekejap. Di belakang para cowok yang pingsan itu, berdiri seseorang dengan membawa sebuah 'ShotGun'(?).

"E, eh ?? Kau ??" Toushiro merasa heran

"Kau tidak apa-apa ? Hitsugaya Taichou ??" tanya orang itu ke Toushiro

"Eh, I,iya… Tapi….. KUCHIKI-TAICHOU, KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI ???!!!!" Toushiro menjerit kelaparan.. eh, keheranan.

**----- TO BE CONTINUED -----**

Nacchan : "Yaaaaaa !!! akhirnya selese juga chapter yang super duper panjang ni !! maaf ya kepanjangan. Soalnya gue lagi seneng. Ujian Semester Clear !!! IYEEEEEII !!!!" –sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan-

Makkun : "I, ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN !!! IMPOSSIBLE !!!"

Nakkun : "Waaahh….. Bos hebaaat !! Selamat ya !!!"

Nacchan : "Makasih Nakkun !!" -meluk Nakkun-

Makkun : "Gue gak dikasih pelukan nih ???" –ngarep + jealous-

Nacchan : "Gak usah !!!"

Toushiro : "Gu, gue make Furisode ???!!" –gemetaran-

Nacchan : "Aaaaahhh… Shiro-chan imut deh pake furisode ntu, besok pake' lagi ya ??"

Toushiro : "Gak bakalan !!!"

Nakkun : "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tadi bos ikut-ikutan nimbrung di fic ini ?"

Nacchan : "Nggak tau tuh ! tanya aja ke Makkun, tadi dia yang nulis kok."

Toshiro : "Jadi, elo yang tadi bilang gue cebol ??" –ngacungin Hyourinmaru-

Makkun : - melarikan diri – akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Makkun dan Toushiro.

Nakkun : Baiklah, terima kasih untuk yang udah nge-review fanfic milik Bos. Ini balasannya !" –ngambil gulungan kertas yang gede banget-

YohNa -nyu- : Eeeehh ??? Beneran ?? I'm Hiruma lovers !!!

Yuinayuki Hinariyoshi-chan : Silahkan kalo mau ikut cosplay ! Boleh kok !!

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou : Hmmm…. Yang pastinya fic ini bukan YAOI (gue rada gak 'sreg' ma YAOI ). Kalo pairing, ini fic komedi, jadi kayaknya gak ada deh.. Gomen !!

Himeka Walker : Maaf bakalan gue perbaiki deh TT_TT

BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki : Sankyuu ! udah ngasih saran, bakalan gue perbaiki di capter 2 gini udah oke ??

1629227-9127027 : maaf X(

cool zeki-chan : makasih

. : jawabannya udah ada di capter 2

ALL : "PLEASE REVIEW !!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Nacchan : "Oke langsung aja !!"

**Karakura High School Festival**

**Chapter 3**

"KUCHIKI-TAICHOU ?! kenapa kau bisa ada di sini ??!!" Tereak Toshiro saking kagetnya ngeliat Byakuya yang berdiri di depannya dengan membawa shotgun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hitsugaya-Taichou ?" Byakuya tidak menggubris pertanyaan Toshiro tadi.

Toshiro hanya bengong melihat Byakuya yang hanya memakai kemeja berwarna putih dan celana jeans. Rambut yang biasanya digerai sekarang di kuncir dengan gaya ekor kuda.

"I,iya tidak apa-apa…. Ngomong-ngomong Kuchiki-Taichou sedang apa disini ? kau tidak mendapat tugas di sini bukan ??" Toshiro heran melihat kapten Divisi ke-6 datang ke dunia manusia dengan menggunakan pakaian Casual.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mendapat tugas apapun." Jawab Byakuya dengan ekspresi cool seperti biasanya.

"Tapi, kenapa ada di sini ?" Tanya Toshiro sekali lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin berlibur sebentar" Kata Byakuya sambil menolong Toshiro yang terduduk lemas dengan Furisode-nya.

"Ooh…. Eh ? ingin berlibur ?! Tapi, kenapa harus ke Karakura ?" Toshiro merasa heran. Taicho yang super cool dan selalu mementingkan tugas, ingin berlibur ?!.

"Tidak ada alasan yang pasti. Tapi…. Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu ?" Tanya Byakuya sambil menunjuk ke arah furisode yang sedang di pakai Toshiro.

"Eh ?! Anoo… ini kostum untuk festival. Kelas ku membuat Café Cosplay dan semuanya harus memakai kostum seperti ini." Jelas Toshiro.

"Oh… apa semuanya memakai kostum seperti ini ?" Byakuya membayangkan bagaimana kalau Renji dan Rukia memakai pakaian seperti ini. Kalo Rukia sih cocok-cocok aja tapi Renji ??? Byakuya ngeri sendiri ngeliat baboon kesasar ntu pake furisode kayak gini.

"Mmmm… tidak semuanya sih, seharusnya hanya anak perempuan saja yang memakai kostum seperti ini. Tapi, aku dipaksa untuk memakai kostum ini…" keluh Toshiro yang emang nggak suka memakai pakaian perempuan kayak gini.

"Dipaksa ya ?" Byakuya merasa sedikit kasihan melihat Taichou satu ini.

"Iya... menyebalkan ! padahal aku tidak mau memakai pakaian yang kayak gini !" Toshiro menyesali nasib yang menimpanya.

"Tapi… kau cocok mengenakan furisode itu. Kau terlihat cantik, pantas saja tadi banyak cowok yang mengejarmu." Byakuya mencoba menghibur Toshiro dan perkataan tadi malah membuat Toshiro jadi 'Blushing'.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ke Café Cosplay. Saat berjalan banyak orang yang melihat mereka berdua. Yah, tentu saja itu karena mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Meskipun tingginya beda jauh. Byakuya jadi keliatan seperti 'Shotacon'.

Setelah sampai di depan kelas, mereka berdua melihat banyak orang berkerumun di depan pintu Café Cosplay. Mereka bergegas menuju ke kelas. Mereka berdua langsung menerobos kerumunan itu.

"Permisi… numpang lewat..!" Toshiro berusaha masuk ke kerumunan namun tidak berhasil. Dia selalu terlempar keluar karena tubuhnya yang kecil. Byakuya yang dari tadi diam saja jadi sedikit kasihan. Byakuya tersenyum kecil melihat Toshiro yang berusaha masuk ke dalam kerumunan.

'SYUUUT..' tubuh Toshiro tiba-tiba terangkat.

"Ku-kuchiki ?! A-apa yang kau lakukan ?! Turunkan aku !!" Byakuya menggendong Toshiro dengan gaya Bridal.

"Begini lebih cepat kan ?" Byakuya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Toshiro yang memerah.

"Ta-tapi…. Ini memalukan !" Toshiro meronta-ronta dengan muka seperti lobster bakar.

'GYUUUUT'

"Kalo begini tidak memalukan kan ?" Byakuya menyembunyikan wajah Toshiro ke dalam pelukannya.

"….//////" Toshiro hanya bisa menahan diri supaya tidak pingsan karena wajahnya jadi memanas.

Byakuya langsung menerobos kerumunan dan berhasil masuk ke Café Cosplay dengan cool. Setelah masuk ke dalam Café, seketika Toshiro kaget karena pemandangan yang sangat, sangat sulit untuk dipercaya. Didalam Café terlihat Kyouraku yang sedang merayu para pelayan cewek, Ukitake dan Rukia yang dengan tenangnya menyeruput secangkir teh, Kenpachi yang memaksa Ichigo untuk bertarung dengannya, Yachiru dan Rangiku yang sedang menyemangati Kenpachi ala anggota Cheer, dan Soutaichou yang sedang duduk santai dengan Unohana.

"Ka-kalian sedang apa disini ?!!!" Tereak Toshiro sambil menunjuk ke semua orang yang ada di dalam Café.

Mendengar teriakan Toshiro, mereka semua menoleh ke arah Toshiro dan sekarang gantian mereka yang kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget, didepan mereka ada kapten Divisi 10 yang terkenal lucu tapi judes sekarang malah terlihat seperti anak perempuan ditambah lagi digendong oleh Byakuya yang juga terkenal sebagai kapten ter-cool se-seiretei.

"Daripada mengurusi kami lebih baik kau urus dirimu dulu." Ichigo mulai angkat bicara karena dia sudah tau tentang sosok Toshiro hari ini. Hanya saja sepertinya dia sedikit jealous ngeliat Byakuya menggendong Toshiro ala Bridal.

"Eh ? UWAAAAA….KUCHIKI TURUNKAN AKU !!!" Akhirnya Toshiro sadar kalau saat ini dia sedang digendong sama Byakuya. Byakuya pun menurun kan Toshiro.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan disini ? sampai-sampai Soutaichou pun ikut ke sini." . Dalam keadaan masih gugup + malu Toshiro pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Kami sedang berlibur !!" jawab mereka semua dengan kompak.

"Berlibur apanya ?! Matsumoto ini pasti ulahmu kan ?" Toshiro langsung tau siapa dalang di balik semua ini.

"Aduh, Taichou ini… mereka semua kan perlu berlibur. Kasihan kan kalo terus-terusan kerja." Kata Rangiku sambil memutar bola matanya karena takut ketahuan berbohong.

"Iya, Iya !! itu benar, Hitsugaya-Taichou !" sekali lagi mereka menjawab dengan kompak.

"Huh, dasar ! Sebaiknya jangan buat keributan. Jangan buat para pengunjung jadi takut." Toshiro hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena ulah para shinigami ini. Kemudian dia pun melengos pergi meninggalkan Café dengan lunglai.

"Hitsugaya-kun, anda mau kemana ?" Tanya Ukitake sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya.

"Aku mau ganti baju. Baju ini membuatku sulit bergerak." Toshiro melangkah pergi ke kamar ganti.

"Tunggu, Hitsugaya-Taichou !" tiba-tiba Soutaichou berbicara dengan nada serius. Membuat seluruh orang takut. 'waduh mati gue ! gue ketahuan pake baju kayak gini, pasti di pecat !' batin Toshiro. Dia mulai panic.

"A-ada apa, Soutaichou ?" Toshiro gemetar saking takutnya.

"Jangan ganti baju dulu. Aku punya satu permintaan. " Ucap Soutaichou dengan tampang serius.

"A-apa ??" semua terlihat tegang tak terkecuali Byakuya + Yachiru.

"Bisakah kau menarikan tarian ala jepang sebagai ucapan selamat datang ?"

GUBRAAAAK !! semua orang langsung terjatuh + kaget mendengar perkataan Soutaichou tadi.

"A-apa yang anda katakan soutaichou ? aku tidak mungkin bisa." Ucap Toshiro yang masih kaget karena perkataan Soutaichou tadi.

"Hmmm… Ide yang bagus Soutaichou !!" Kyouraku langsung menyetujui permintaan Soutaichou.

"Iya ! ide yang bagus !!" mereka semua mengacungkan jempol ke arah Soutaichou. Kecuali Byakuya tentunya.

"Aku mau lihat Shiro-Chan nari !!!" teriak Yachiru kegirangan sambil melompat ke arah Toshiro.

"Eeeeeh..??!!! tu-tunggu dulu ! Aku gak mau !!" Bantah Toshiro yang dari tadi emang udah ogah-ogahan make' baju perempuan.

"Ayolah, Hitsugaya-Taichou !!" mereka memohon ke Toushiro dengan muka memelas.

"Ku-kuchiki, tolong aku… mereka sudah gila !!" Toshiro langsung berlari ke arah Byakuya yang dianggapnya paling normal.

"……….." Byakuya hanya terdiam.

"Ano, Byakuya ???" Toshiro herean melihat Byakuya yang hanya diam saja.

"Kupikir ide itu bagus juga. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Ternyata Byakuya juga berpikir sama dengan para shinigami lainnya.

"Ku-kuchiki ?! apa yang kau katakan ??!!" Toshiro kaget mendengar jawaban dari orang yang dianggapnya paling normal itu.

"Ya Haaa !! Baiklah kalo begitu ! Taichou, ayo bersiap-siap !" Seru Rangiku sambil mendorong Toshiro ke dalam ruang ganti.

"YEEEAAAHH !!!" para cewek tak terkecuali para shinigami yang ada di dalam Café berteriak dengan semangat membara. Sedangkan diluar, para pengunjung melihat tingkah lagu gaje para penghuni Café.

Beberapa menit kemudian……….

"Taichou…. Apa persiapannya sudah selesai ????" Rangiku berdebar-debar menantikan Taichou-nya yang sekarang lagi ganti baju. Begitu pula dengan orang-orang aneh yang laennya.

"Urusai !!" Toshiro tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruang ganti dengan kasar dan mengagetkan mereka.

Toshiro muncul dengan muka yang sangat merah karena menahan malu dan marah. Furisode yang tadinya berwarna biru sekarang jadi warna hijau emerald. Dilengkapi dengan selendang warna putih transparan. Wig-nya sama seperti tadi hanya saja setengah bagian atas rambutnya di kuncir dan diberi hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga sakura putih.

"K-KYAAAAAAA !!!! CANTIKNYA !!! " tereak para cewek sedangkan para cowok…. Yaaah, mereka pada tepar gara-gara ngeliat Toshiro yang super cantik.

"DIAM !!! Hitsugaya-Taichou cepatlah !!" gertakan Soutaichou menghentikan gerakan para cewek anarkis yang siap menerjang Toshiro.

"Ba-baik !!" dengan langkah terburu-buru, Toshiro melangkah ke depan kelas. Disana terdapat panggung yang digunakan untuk menghibur para tamu yang datang ke Café.

Toshiro menghela nafas. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya yang tadi semerah udang rebus sekarang terlihat begitu tenang dan anggun. Suara lagu mulai terdengar, Toshiro melangkah kan kakinya ke depan lalu diikuti dengan gerakan tangan dan tubuh yang gemulai. Semua orang terpesona dengan tarian Toshiro.

Tak lama kemudian, lagu berhenti begitu pula dengan tarian Toshiro. Toshiro menghela nafas. Dia sedikit bangga dengan kemampuan menarinya. Toshiro melirik kanan dan kirinya.'kenapa sepi sekali ?' batin Toshiro 'jangan-jangan tarianku tadi jelek ?!' Toshiro mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba….. terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. PLOK…PLOK…PLOK !!! seluruh orang memberikan tepuk tangan.

"Taichou Hebat !!! Indah sekali !! " Rangiku dan Rukia saling menepukan tangan.

"Eh ? be-benarkah ?" Toshiro sedikit memerah waktu di puji oleh Rangiku dan Rukia.

"Iya, benar. Tarianmu tadi sungguh indah." Kata Byakuya dan Ichigo bersamaan. Mereka berdua menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Toshiro.

"Uuum… Ma-makasih." Lagi-lagi wajah Toshiro jadi Blushing.

"Kalo begitu, kita adakan lagi acara ini di Seiretei." Tiba-tiba Soutaichou mengusulkan ide yang begitu cemerlang.

"Baiklah….. Eh ?! Lagi ?!" Toshiro yang semula senang karena di puji langsung pucat mendengar perkataan Soutaicho.

"Waaaaahh… ide yang bagus, Yamamoto-Soutaichou !!" Seluruh shinigami mengancungkan jempolnya ke arah Soutaicho dengan semangat membara.

"Begitulah, Hitsugaya-Taichou. Sepertinya kau harus melakukannya lagi." Kata Byakuya datar. Meskipun dalam hati dia sangat ingin melihat tarian Toshiro lagi.

"EH ??!!! TI-TIDAK MAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!" Tereak Toshiro. Dia mulai stress menghadapi para kawan shinigaminya itu. Sedangkan mereka….. hanya tertawa girang memikirkan Toshiro yang bakal nari lagi di Seiretei.

------ THE END ------

Nacchan : "Ue he he he… akhirnya selesai juga."

Makkun : "Wah… udah tamat nih. Seneng ya, Bos ?"

Nacchan : "Tentu aja seneng !!!" –lompat-lompat-

Nakkun : "Selamat ya, Bos ! O ya, ada tamu tuh." –nunjuk kea rah pintu-

Nacchan : "Eh, siapa ?"

Nakkun : "Nggak tau."

Nacchan : -berlari ke arah pintu-

Toshiro : "Akhirnya selesai juga. Gue pikir bakal di lanjutin." –duduk meringkuk-

Nacchan : "Ah ! Shiro-chan !! kebetulan sekali, ada yang ingin ku kenalkan ke Shiro-chan."

Toshiro : "Siapa ?"

Nacchan : "Tadaaaaaa !!!! mereka berdua OC buatanku, Ruidan Honoka ! Mereka akan bekerja sama denganmu di Fic-ku yang selanjutnya !"

Rui & Honoka : "Selamat siang."

Toshiro : "Eh ?! cerita baru ?! dan lagi gue juga ikut !"

Nacchan : "Iya !! tunggu cerita selanjutnya ya !"

Nakkun : "REVIEW PLEASE !!!


End file.
